


Saviors in the Darkness

by Shh_itsa_secret



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Drug Addiction, Drug Withdrawal, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_itsa_secret/pseuds/Shh_itsa_secret
Summary: Shaelin Lavellan, First to her Clans leader, much to the dismay of the rest of the clan, is sent to spy on the talks at The Conclave. Can she look past her distaste for humans, to rise up and help save Thedas? Can the Commander, who has shadows of his own past, help her learn to trust again? Can they be Saviors in the Darkness for each other?*** Shaelin is Pronounced Shay-Lin ***





	1. Life's a Breach

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first time posting something I've written. I'm freaking out! I dont really have a schedule yet, because I'm not even sure if anyone will enjoy this, but if I get enough people interested, I may post on Thursdays. Comments are welcome!

_Darkness, occasionally broken by a garish green glow. Eyes everywhere, glowing red, full of evil intentions. Running. Climbing. A bright golden light, then suddenly nothing_.

********

Shaelin woke to a searing pain in her left hand and arm. She let out a gasp as her hand sparked with a green light, it felt like electricity flowing through her veins. Once the pain dissipated, she quickly took in her surroundings. The room was small with only one lit torch against the back wall. A small window, with rusted out bars sat far to high for even her to reach. As she got to her feet, she heard voices growing closer.

  


“Ser, we took the woman we found and locked her in this room.” The first voice spoke in a deep, Orlesian accent.

  


“Have you sent for Seeker Cassandra yet?” The second voice replied, in a strong Fereldan accent, with a slight undertone from The Free Marches.

  


Shaelin quickly checked in the side of her breast band, hoping to find the small dirk she always kept hidden. She let out a sigh of relief, as she unsheathed it and made her way behind a pillar in the dark corner of the room. The sound of the door opening broke the stillness, and she heard two sets of feet enter.

  


“Well, where is this Woman then? I haven't the time for games.” The Fereldan man growled.

  


“Ser! She was just here, I Swear!” replied the Orlesian, panic evident in his voice, tinged with a bit of confusion.

  


She listened as one set of feet made their way farther into the room. As the man neared her she prepared her dirk. Once he was in position, she grabbed him by his shaggy hair, pulling back as hard as she could, and placed the dirk along his throat.

  


“Lasa em dara” she spoke, while forcing the startled man forward. Fire in her eyes, prepared to fight for her freedom.

  


“There is no reason for us to fight, put down your weapon” the Fereldan said, as he raised his hands from the pommel of his sword. “We only wish to you ask you questions. For now.” he instantly regretted adding the _for now_ at the end of his statement, as it only made her push the dirk harder into the Orlesians neck. He let out a small grunt, as she gripped his hair even harder. She slowly made her way around the room, hoping to get close enough to the door to take off.

  


“Lasa em dara!” she spoke again, with more force and determination. “Mala!”

  


She finally positioned herself the same distance to the door as the tall, Fereldan man. She made sure to keep her eyes on the man, though the room was to dark to take in his features, she could tell he was attractive. Her plan to not to alert her captors of her intentions seemed to be working. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly. Right before the last of her breath left her, she pushed with all her strength, and sent the Orlesian man flying into the other man, as she turned, she heard the men fall to the ground and made her way out the door.

  


She squinted as her eyes adjusted to the light, but wasted no time, breaking into a sprint down the open corridor. Just as she began to round the corner, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and lift her from the ground. In her startled confusion, she lost her grip on her dirk, and it fell to the ground. She began to flail her body, kicking back towards the person behind her. Her heart began to race in her chest.

  


"Lasa em dara!" She screamed, as her heel made contact with the mans thigh. The man grunted, but seemed unfazed otherwise. His other arm wrapped around her shoulders, across her chest, she took the opportunity, to bite down in the open space between his bracer and couter. She felt the fabric grow wet, and could taste the metallic tang of blood. The man grunted but never eased his grip on her. 

  


The green light from before on her left hand suddenly began to spark to life. She let out a gut-wrenching scream, as she clawed at her wrist with her other hand, then went limp in her captors arms. Greeted by only darkness. Her world was black.

********

Shaelin, slowly started to hear voices entering the blackness around her. “Is it really necessary to chain her legs? Her arms are already in shackles” She heard the same Fereldan voice from earlier say.

  


A thick Nevarran accent came next, filled with rage. “She threatened one of our soldiers, she threatened you Commander. I will take no chances with a murderer like her.”

  


_Murderer? I know I didn't kill that man, what is this person talking about?_

  


“Enough Cassandra” a beautiful Orlesian accent spoke up next. “We cannot just decide her guilt, we must be sure. You heard what Solas said earlier.”

  


Cassandra let out a pained sigh, “Cullen, please make your way to the temple, help stand against these demons. Leliana, go to the forward camp. I will take the prisoner to the breach after I wake her”

  


“Maker have mercy on us all if this does not work.” The Fereldan man, now known as Cullen said as he made his way from the room.

  


“Give her a chance before deciding Cassandra” Leliana, as she was now known, sighed as she left the room.

  


A strong silence fell over the room, however Shaelin refused to open her eyes. She now knew the Shems planned to take her somewhere, and she was not ready to fight against them yet.

  


*splash*

  


Shaelin jumped as the cold water ran down her body. She finally opened her eyes, looking around the dark, dank, musty room. It was a prison, lined with cells. She looked down at her shackled hands, and finally noticed, not only did her hand have a faint green glow, it also had a large gash that ran from between her pinky and ring finger up past her wrist. Her eyes finally fell on the Nevarran, who she now knew was called Cassandra.

  


“Lasa em Dara” Shaelin managed to croak out of her dry throat.

  


“Spare me, I know you know the King's Tongue. You were mumbling while you were passed out.”

  


“Fine. Let. Me. Go.” Shaelin paused on each word.

  


“Thousands are dead, the Divine is dead. And somehow, you are the only survivor of the Conclave. There is a mysterious mark upon your hand, and demons are pouring out of the sky, so no, we will not let you go.” Cassandra replied in a clipped tone.

  


“Wait! What do you mean Thousands are dead?”

  


“You tell me. You were at the Conclave, you must have seen what happened.”

  


Shaelin closed her eyes and tried to remember her time at the Conclave. “I...I remember running. So many eyes. And...a woman?”

  


“A woman?" Cassandra asked. "Well, none of what you say will matter if we cannot close the Breach.”

  


“And the Breach is?”

  


“It would be easier to show you.” Cassandra knelt down and began to remove the chains around Shaelins legs. She then helped the elf to her feet.

  


Shaelin noticed there was a pretty large difference between the two of them. Saehlin only stood to the womans shoulders, but she was much curvier. A trait often made fun of by the other elves in her clan, she had the pointed ears of an elf, but many argued she was mixed with human blood. Where Cassandra had short black hair, she had almost white hair that fell just above her backside, it was thick and unruly. And her amethyst eyes, were largely different to the Brown ones staring back at her. She also had the black branches and swirls of her Vallaslin, under both of her eyes. And a gash that ran through her full lips on the right side.

  


“Come, I will show you what we call the Breach.” Cassandra said as she began to leave the room.

  


**********

As Shaelin left the Chantry building she was being held in, she quickly closed her eyes. The light outside was far to bright. Once her eyes finally adjusted, she looked up. Her mouth fell open and she gasped. "That? What is that?" 

  


"That, is the Breach. A massive tear in the Veil. Demons are pouring out of it, We must find a way to close it, before it destroys all of Thedas." Cassandra painfully spoke. "Solas, an Apostate, believes your mark may help us" 

  


"And what, you expect me to risk my life for you? You chained me like an animal. You called me a Murderer." Shaelins fiery spirit was alive once more. 

  


"No, not for me. For all of Thedas. This..." Cassandra pointed up towards the Breach. "Will destroy everyone. Humans, Elves, Dwarfs and Many others." 

  


Shaelin, closed her eyes, she knew Cassandra was right. She started to run her hands through her hair, the growled. "Well, I don't have much choice then do I?" 

  


Cassandra looked at Shaelin with relief, "Come, We must test your mark on something smaller first. Let us leave Haven and head toward the Temple"

  


They made their way out of Haven, the silence settled around them charged with mistrust, but acceptance that they must work together. As they began to cross a bridge, it crumbled under debris that fell from the sky, a demon formed, Cassandra charged forward to attack.

  


"Stay back" She yelled as she blocked an attack with her shield. 

  


As if luck really wasn't on Shaelins side, another demon began for form in front of her. She looked around and noticed a bow and quiver. She quickly retrieved them, nocking an arrow, then releasing it into the demons face. The demon materialized into green particles, the breach pulling them back into it. As Saehlin began to throw the bow across her back, she looked up to see Cassandra coming at her with her sword still drawn. 

  


"Put down your weapon" Cassandra barked.

  


"What? I just saved your arse from another demon, and you tell me to put down my weapon?" Shaelin scoffed. "Shems are even less trusting than the Dalish! At least we know when weapons are necessary"  


  


Cassandra sighed and sheathed her sword. "You are right. I must remind myself you are doing this willingly"

  


Shaelin nodded her head, then made a gesture for Cassandra to keep moving, so she could follow. 

  


*************

  


"We must hurry, and assist them, can you hear the fighting?" Cassandra spoke as she quickened her pace.

  


"Who's fighting?" Shaelin replied

  


"You will see soon enough"

  


They rounded the corner and came upon some soldiers, along with an Elven Mage, devoid of hair, and a Dwarf with a crossbow, devoid of a beard. The battle was relatively easy, and before Saehlin had a chance to adjust the Elven Mage grabbed her hand, and thrust it towards the open rift. She felt her hand spark as it connected with the rift. She grimaced as the pain worked it's way up her arm, then just as fast as he had raised it, the rift closed and it fell back against her hip.

  


"What did you do?" She asked, incredulously.

  


"I did nothing, the credit is yours." The Elf replied.

  


Shaelin looked down at her hand in disbelief, then back up at apostate. "You mean the Mark?" 

  


"Good to know, I figured we'd be arse deep in demons forever" Everyone turned to the dwarf as he spoke. "Varric Tethras, Rogue, Storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag-along"

  


Cassandra made a noise of disgust, while rolling her eyes. Shaelin couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. 

  


"I'm Solas, if Introductions are to be made." The Apostate spoke.

  


"I'm Shaelin, but you can just call me Shae if you'd like." She replied, surprised by her genuine smile. 

  


"Yes, well. With Introductions over, can we please head to the forward camp now?" Cassandra huffed.

  


********

After an exciting meeting with a disgruntled Chancellor, at the forward camp, they made it to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, not before having saved a group of scouts in the Mountains. The group met up with Cullen, Leliana, and her scouts. After a brief discussion about a large rift, it was decided that Shae would open the rift, however Solas warned that it will attract spirits on the other side.

  


"That means Demons" Cassandra bellowed. "Stand ready" She then turned her attention to the Commander. "Cullen, make your way back to the camp, assist with the injured."   


  


"I will not leave, I will assist here" He spoke as he gripped the side of his head. Shae noticed Cassandra give  Cullen a look, something crossed over his face, and as quick as it came it was gone. He looked from Cassandra to Shae. In the light she was finally able to take in his features. Amber eyes, like a fine Whisky, and golden hair, perfectly coiffed, but she could tell, it was probably just as unruly as hers, if left alone. A scar marred his upper lip, but did nothing to take from his attractive features. 

 

_For a Shem, he is quite attractive._

_  
_

Shae shivered slightly at her thoughts, she had never been attracted to a Shem before, but if she was planning to start, Cullen was a good first choice. She watched as Cullen reluctantly began to leave. He turned and stared into her eyes, Amber to Amethyst. She was unsure of the emotions he was wearing, but she sensed frustration at the forefront of them. 

  


"I hope this works. A lot of good people have died getting you here" 

  


_Ugh. Attractive, but an Arse apparently._

"You're not the only one hoping that" She replied, bristling from his comment. 

  


"We shall see" he replied grumpily, then turned and began to leave.

_  
_

Shae and the group made their way to the rift, discovering red lyrium, along the way.  "You know this stuff is red lyrium Seeker." Varric called out.

  


"I am aware Varric" Cassandra replied.

  


As they made their way around the Temple a large booming voice rang out. 

  


-

_"Now is the hour of our Victory"_  


_  
_

_"Keep the sacrifice still"_

_  
_

_"Someone help me"_

_-_

_  
_

__**__**__"That is Most Holy!" Cassandra yelled.

  


_

_"What's going on here"_

_  
_

_"Run while you can! Warn them!"_

_-_

_  
_

__Shaes voice rang out, followed by Divine Justinias.

  


-

_"We have an intruder. Slay the elf"_  


_-_

"You were there! What do you remember?" Cassandra grabbed Shae by her collar and shook her.

  


"I've already told you! I don't remember any of this!" She smacked the Nevarran away. "If you are all ready now, I would like to try to close this fucking thing."

  


Everyone nodded, so Shae lifted her hand in the air, the same crackling and pain took over as her hand connected with the rift. She groaned as the connection broke, and a Pride Demon stepped out of the rift. The battle was harder than the demons before, but they slowly broke down the demons defenses. Finally, the pride demon succumbed, and once again She lifted her arm, waiting for the pain as it connected. A sweat broke out across her brow. The longer she stayed connected, the worse the pain grew. She let out another gut-wrenching scream as the connection broke away and a flash of green light flew up towards the breach. She stayed alert just long enough to hear a few cheers before her world went black once again.

 


	2. Safe Haven?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I am lucky I can get on a schedule for posting. Possibly every Thursday, maybe more occasionally. I have a lot of Health problems, so I will see how it goes. 
> 
> I just hope people will enjoy what I write. I'm not very good but I enjoy it.

Shae opened her eyes, but quickly closed them. The bright light shining on her caused her head to ache. She groaned as she sat up. Before she had a chance to adjust to her surroundings, she heard wood hitting the ground. A flash of brown hair, pointed ears, and a youthful face stared back at her. 

 

"I didn't realize you were awake." The young elf spoke, fear laced her words.

 

Shae just looked at her for a moment, then spoke. "It's alright, but..." She looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was on a bed in a cabin. "Where am I exactly?"

 

The elf crumpled to the ground on her hands and knees and lowered her head. "You are back in Haven my lady. Everyone is talking about it. You stopped the Breach from growing! You've been asleep for 3 days now"

 

_Three Days?!_

 

Shae, stared at the girl in disbelief. She couldn't help the anger in her voice. "So, I suppose a trial comes next"

 

"I could not answer that" The elf balked. "Lady Pentaghast, said I was to tell her if you woke. At once, she said." She got to her feet, bowed towards Shae. "As I said, At once" She turned on her heels and ran out the door of the cabin.

 

_What the fuck was that?_

 

After Shae became more aware, she finally began to stand. The blanket covering her body fell to the floor. She realized she was dressed in only her smalls, sans her breast band. She let out a frustrated groan. Just how many people had seen her body, seen the scars of her past marring her once porcelain skin. She didn't go out of her way to hide them, luckily the worst of them were easy to cover. her back was covered in thick welted scars, from the years of standing up for herself against her clan. She could still remember the thick branches used to beat and break her skin. Smaller welted scars marred her upper arms and thighs. She also had a long scar that ran from her navel, across the left side of her stomach, and wrapped around to her lower back. I was a deep purple jagged scar. She looked around trying to find her clothes. They were nowhere to be seen.

 

_Do they expect me to fucking walk around like this?_

 

She began to look around once more, when her eyes fell upon a white long sleeved tunic, blue leather jacket with long tails in the back, grey leather riding pants and the same blue of the jacket, was used for a pair of knee high boots and Matching gloves. A fresh pair of smalls, and a Breast band were there as well. She dressed quickly, finding a leather tie for her hair. she pulled it into a top knot high on her head, as best as she could, some tendrils falling free. She stretched her aching body, and with a deep breath, made her way to the door of the cabin. As she walked out her eyes grew wide to see a sea of people standing on both sides of the pathway, staring at her. She looked around confused.

 

"That's her!" A voice rang out. "She stopped the breach from growing. The Herald of Andraste"

 

_Herald of what? Creators only knew what these people were on about._

 

"I thought Seekers knew everything...So...Why was she in chains?" A voice called out.

 

Shae began to feel uncomfortable with so many eyes on her, so she slowly made her way down the pathway towards the Chantry. She picked up speed once past the sea of people. She blew open the doors of the Chantry, once closed she let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the door. The Events since she woke up in that small room, have been a whirlwind, and she still wasn't able to wrap her head around it all. She enjoyed the silence around her, grateful for the reprieve, however it was short lived once she heard raised voices from the back of the Chatry.

 

"The Prisoner failed Seeker!" Shae grimaced as she realized the voice belong to the loudmouthed Chancellor she had met at the Forward Camp. She wasn't afraid of him, she could tell he was all talk, essentially just a harmless pest. A gnat. 

 

"She managed to stop the Breach from growing. She helped us willingly. How is that a failure?" Cassandra argued back. Shaes ears perked at hearing what she had to say. 

 

"But, she failed to close it. It was all probably apart of her plans. She needs to be dragged back to Val Royeaux, in as many chains as we can find, and put on trial"

 

"I do not believe she is guilty" Cassandra argued. Shae could take no more of the bickering, she straightened her spine, held her head high and burst through the door. Three heads turned in her direction. She saw relief pass through Cassandra and Lelianas eyes, and a smugness in Chancellor Rodericks. 

 

"Chain her and Prepare her for travel back to the Capitol" Roderick called to the two guards at the door. Shae turned towards them, prepared to fight. She didn't have a weapon, and would prefer not to give up her secret now, but if pressed she would show her hand. 

 

"Disregard that, and leave us" Cassandra spoke in a calm even voice. The guards turned and left after thumping their fists to their chests.

 

"You actually fucking think I did it? I just risked my life. I damn near died trying to save your arse, and every other arse in Thedas!" She walked towards Roderick. A smug grin pulling at her lips as the Chancellor recoiled in fear. 

 

After he put distance between them, he turned back to her, having somehow found the balls to reply "I absolutely think you did it, you could have easily done that to throw us off. You are still a suspect." 

 

"No. She is not." Cassandra barked. "You want to go back to Val Royeaux, then there is the door Chancellor." She pointed. "However you should know. This is a writ from Divine Justinia, for the reformation of the Inquisition of old." She slammed the large book down, making the Chancellor and Shae jump a little. "We WILL find the person, or People responsible for the Murder of the Divine and all the others who perished at the Temple. We WILL find a way to close the Breach. AND we WILL do it, with or without yours or the Chantrys approval." 

 

The Chancellor just stared in fear as the Seeker loomed over him. Finally, he resigned himself, turning in a huff towards the door. As he passed Shae, he stared into her eyes, then turned back towards the room and spoke quietly but authoritatively "May the consequences be on your head Seeker." With that he turned back through the door, shutting it behind him. There was so much tension in the room, Shae just stood looking between Leliana, who had her eyes closed, while rubbing the bridge of her nose, and Cassandra who was hunched over the massive table in the middle of the room, trying to reign in her anger. She was impressed the Seeker had stood up for her, however she was unwilling to comment on it. She finally decided to break the silence with a bit of humor. She couldn't let her mistrust of humans overshadow the needs of Thedas. Understanding, her own kind could fall victim just as easily, Not that she felt a strong kinship with them either.

 

"Well. He was certainly charming, someone to rush home to the parents." Shea deadpanned. The two women looked at one another, then back to Shae, finally the silence broke as they all broke out into a fit of laughter. As the laughter began to die down, she could see the seriousness fall back across Cassandras face.

 

"We are not prepared for this Cassandra, We have no allies now. Not even the Chantry" Leliana spoke first.

 

"What choice do we have Leliana?"

 

"You're right. It may not be the best time, but it is the right time."  

 

"Wait? You expect me to be apart of this? You are trying to start a war!"

 

"In case you haven't noticed Herald. We are already at war. That was what the Conclave was for. The fighting between the Templars and the Mages. The explosion just pushed up the Inquistions Declaration date." 

 

"Herald? People outside were calling me that as well. What do you mean?" Shae asked.

 

"The soldiers that saw you fall out of the fade, said they saw a woman behind you, some are claiming it was Andraste herself." Leliana cooed.

 

"Andraste? Why would Andraste send an Elf? I mean you HAVE realized I'm an elf right? I get my ears may be a bit smaller than most Elves, but they are pointy just the same. Not to mention, my Vallaslin gives away the fact that, I'm not just an elf, but a Dalish one at that." Shae huffed out a reply.

 

"Yes, we are aware that you are an elf, but we also cannot deny that you were what we needed, when we needed it most. I may not have treated you with trust in the beginning, but I do believe you are innocent now, and Solas believes with enough power poured into your mark, you may be able to seal the breach completely."

 

"And what if I refuse?" Shae folded her arms under her breasts. This would make or break her decision, as to whether to help the Shemlens or not.

 

"Then you are free to leave" Leliana spoke first. 

 

"Leliana! We need her." Cassandra barked, then turned to Shae. "It is true, that I believe you are innocent, but there are still many who think you guilty. You will never survive out there without our help." She flippantly moved her hands.

 

Shae scoffed. "I've lived for 25 years on my own, do you really think you can help me? That your flippant attempt at scaring me into joining your cause will have me bending a knee in thanks?"

 

Cassandras eyes fell into slits, and a vein popped on her forehead. "I just put some of my trust in you, and you have the audacity to say that to me?" 

 

"Yes! I have the audacity, because if it wasn't for this fucking mark on my hand, you would have gladly wrapped the chains around me for the Chancellor!" Shae yelled back.

 

"Enough! Both of you! Cassandra, We will not force her to stay. She is no longer a prisoner. However, Herald, I must Insis-" Leliana spoke

 

"Enough of this Herald shite! My name is Shaelin, and if that is to much to handle Shae will do" 

 

"Okay, Shaelin I must insist that you consider staying. You may not like the title of  _Herald of Andraste_ but the people of Thedas need something to believe in. I ask that you allow us to call you Herald in the company of the people joining the Inquisition, it may even garner more recruits, but I will make it a point to call you by your name in more personal and calm settings." 

 

Shae let out a long breath. Would she stay and help them? She didn't really have to think long, because she knew she already would. There was too much at stake not to. "Fine, I really did not think I would wake up and this would all be happening." She laughed.

 

"Neither did we" Leliana replied. 

 

"Now that, that is settled. Please tell me there is a Hot Spring somewhere near by. I really need to feel clean." Shae begged. 

 

"Of course, I will have my scout Charter show you the way." 

 

*************

 

After briefly speaking with Charter, Shae stopped by to meet Harritt, The Blacksmith, Threnn, The Quartermaster and Adan, The Apothecary, each asking a task of her, which she gladly agreed to. They were simple favors, that were for the good of all the people in the Inquisition. She quickly left to gather the things that were asked of her. After a couple of Bells, she returned with everything. Each person, showed their thanks, though none of them were overly friendly people. With all of that behind her she decided she could finally find the Hot Spring that Charter had told her about. Before leaving Adan, she asked if she could make a quick soap and oil for her planned bath. He grumbled his reply. Finally finished mixing everything up and exiting the cabin, she noticed that sun was starting to crest over the top of the mountain. A perfect time to relax. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her, feeling satisfied, she ducked out of the camp and made her way to her destination. Once she arrived at the Hot Spring, she set the soap and oil down in the snow next to the spring. She took her hair down, shaking the dirt and leaves from it, then promptly stripped down to her breast band and smalls, making sure to leave the dagger Harritt gave her close to the Hot Spring. She stripped off her Breast band, and pulled her smalls down her legs. 

 

"I can finally get all this grime off my body" She cooed, dipping her toe into the water. It felt so good, she let out a soft moan before stepping in and sitting down. She was on the shorter side, so the water came up past her shoulders. It felt so relaxing. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, happy to just let the water work her sore muscles. Her eyes flew  open to the sound of a branch snapping. She quickly grabbed  her dagger, listening for more sounds. Nothing but wind moved around her. Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her arms and pull. She lost her grip on her dagger. She began to fight against the two people. She whipped her head around to see who had grabbed her. She gasped when her Amethyst eyes instantly recognized the two men.

 

"Lesill? Fawdrey?" She shuddered at their touch. She felt the acid rise in her stomach. 

 

"Weren't content being the whore of our clan, Halfling?" Fawdrey bellowed. "Decided to get some from the Shems, have ya?" 

 

"Get off me! I'm not a halfling. Everyone in the clan knew both of my parents." She fought against the two elves, but her energy hadn't fully returned since her time at the Temple, and she had helped around Haven before coming here. 

 

"You're mother was the whore of the clan, just as much as you. She would spread her legs for anyone. Shem, Dwarf, Qunari. It didn't matter, so long at they had a thick cock between their legs." Lesill laughed.

 

Shae laughed condescendingly, "There isn't a thick cock among any of the men in our Clan" She knew she shouldn't mouth off, it only made the beatings worse, but she could never learn to just keep her mouth shut. She noticed a third person out of the corner of her eyes, her eyes grew large, and what little color she had drained from her. She looked up into the eyes of Nesir as he walked toward her holding a stick as thick at one of his long fingers. 

 

"The clan leader sent us when we didn't hear back from you for days. She insisted we drag you back." 

 

"Nesir...I...I..." She began to panic. Her heart raced in her chest, black tickling the edges of her vision. She had no problem talking back to Lesill or Fawdrey, but she knew better than to speak back to Nesir. The only person in the clan she was actually afraid of. "A...Alot has happened...I...I can expla-" Before she had a chance to finish, she felt the stick connect with her back. She let out a strangled cry. Three more times, the stick connected with her back. She grew lightheaded, but knew what they would do once she passed out. She bit the inside of her mouth to try and ground herself. 

 

"Your back is turning a lovely shade, Vhenan" He spoke softly, as he placed his palm against her temple and ran it down her face. "It isn't breaking the skin today." Shea began to purge. "You two may leave now. I doubt she feels like fighting back anymore." Her body fell to the ground. She watched as the two elves walked away. It was now dark, but she could see Nesirs silhouette. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. She was tired of giving into Nesir. Part of the reason she decided to stay was to give herself a chance to get away from her clan. She looked back up to see Nesir loosening the ties on his breeches. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She shouldn't have been surprised, after all it has been happening for 10 years. Nesir stepped forward and ran his hand slowly down her back. "On your knees, Vhenan" 

 

Now was her chance, she suddenly remembered her dagger, all she had to do was make it to the Hot Spring. She slowly got up onto her knees, hearing a soft chuckle come from Nesir. She felt his hand on her hip, and his cock at her entrance. She took a deep breath as he slowly started to enter her dry channel. As she let out her breath, she reeled back and slammed the back of her head into his face. He howled as he fell back. She scrambled on her hands and knees towards the Hot Spring, sliding in to grab her dagger. She felt around, finally feeling it. just as she went to wrap her fingers around it, her body went flying. Nesir had her by her ankles, easily removing her from the water. She struggled and grunted against him. He growled and flipped her onto her back, slamming his open hand across her face. Tears began to fall harder onto her face. She did the only thing she could think of, She started to scream. She was quickly silenced as Nesir covered her mouth with his hand. He spread her legs using his knee, then slammed into her. She let out a cry of pain. His free hand gripped her hip like a vice. He began to slam into her harder, and even though she didn't want it, her traitorous body let out a soft moan, the only served to make her stomach turn. His hand fell away from her mouth.

 

"Only I can make you moan, Vhenan" he said as he slammed into her. "I may let the others have you, but I'm the only one who gives you plea-" She watched as Nesir was ripped away from her and thrown aside. She began to cry harder, rolling over onto her shaking knees, and began to purge again. "Who do you think you are" Nesir Yelled. 

 

"I am the Commander of this place, and she is our Herald. What in the Makers name do you think you are doing" Cullen roared as he pulled his sword from its sheath and pointed it toward Nesir. "Are you okay Herald?" he asked in a soft voice full of concern. 

 

"My..." She began to cry harder. "My name is Shae." She replied, refusing to answer the question. 

 

"Shae. Are you okay?" Cullen called back.

 

"Just kill him!" She screamed as she got to her hands and knees again. "Better yet, hand me your sword. I will cut him down myself" She finally got to her feet as the clouds covering the Moon parted. Cullen could see a fire burning in her eyes. 

 

"As much as I would love to run my sword through him, for what he has done to you, I think it would be better to take him prisoner, and question how he got around our scouts unnoticed first." 

 

"Are you serious, I finally found a way to get away from my clan. Over 10 years of abuse and you want me to keep him alive?" She roared. The mark on her hand began to spark to life as all her fear, turned to anger. She looked down at Nesir. She refused to be that scared girl anymore. She refused to accept anything less than what she deserved anymore. All the years of beatings, all the rape. She refused to keep him alive any longer. She walked toward Nasir, raising her hand. His eyes grew wide, realizing her intentions. 

 

"If you do that, they WILL kill you, Vhenan" He said, with a smug look on his face. 

 

"I'm already dead. You, and the rest of the clan saw to that years ago. Fuck you Nesir!" She replied as a fireball formed in her hand. Nesir opened his mouth to say something, but only started screaming as his body went up in flames, he rolled around wildly, until eventually he was nothing more than bones and ash. The wind carrying him away. Shae turned toward Cullen, looking at the disbelief and fear in his eyes. "I'm finally free" She cried out, followed by laughter. 

 

"You're a Mage?" Cullen spoke.

 

Shae smirked at him, "Is that a problem? Like I said, I'm finally free." She dropped to her knees and put her hands out, she was certain they would kill her now, but she just didn't care anymore. "Do what you must, Commander" 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! You've made it to the end! Was it any good? I hope so! Please leave comments and Kudos. Thank you!! Also constructive criticism is nice. Also, I wanna have some canon, but mostly just for the main plot lines with the game. But I plan to do canon divergance as well.


End file.
